The present invention relates to a dust removal apparatus for a saw for cutting concrete or asphalt slabs or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dust removal apparatus for a saw mounted on a wheeled housing, the saw making a substantially linear cut in the surface of a workpiece such as a concrete or asphalt floor or slab.
Saws for making linear cuts in concrete or asphalt slabs are generally known. Such a saw is disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,523 issued Sep. 4, 1990. Saws of this type make linear cuts in the slabs as the wheeled housing of the saw traverses the slab. During this process an extraordinary amount of concrete dust or the like is generated which is normally flung into the environment surrounding the saw with potential contamination to the entire area.
Concrete dust may also be hazardous to the health of the saw operator or other persons in the immediate vicinity of the saw. Depending on the nature of the dust various forms of illness or physical impairments may develop. Recently there has been great concern by environmentalists and regulatory agencies with respect to hazards presented by this concrete dust. This has caused an increased awareness in the industry that a suitable apparatus must be developed for effective and efficient removing this concrete dust from the work area during the operation of the saws to preclude contamination of the environment and injury to the operators.